


Caught Looking

by kinkonwheels (feloniousjunk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Author, Disabled Character, Erotica, F/M, Hand Jobs, Medical Kink, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/kinkonwheels
Summary: A short, kinky story featuring original characters. The disabled male narrator is teased by his female carer.





	Caught Looking

  Being attracted to your carer requires self-control. There are professional boundaries they are not allowed to cross; as a patient, you must also observe those boundaries. Over the years I have learned to suppress my fantasies, suppress my desires, suppress my arousal – at least until I am alone and free to dream.

  But this time it was different. Harder.

  Yolanda had been here for a week. She hailed from Eastern Europe, and I was her first client who wasn’t elderly. She was a deeply intelligent and sensitive woman, a fact that was clear to me despite the language barrier, for she spoke a halting, self-conscious form of English. She was also very sweet, kind and caring. Her eyes were a beautiful pale blue, and she wore her raven hair in a dishevelled bun.  
  And every night at bedtime she came to me in pyjamas, with a flimsy red top through which I could clearly see her nipples. I tried my best to avert my gaze, but I couldn’t resist peeking.  
   Sometimes she even made naughty jokes. Last night, while she was taking off my trousers for me, she smirked to herself then tried to hide it. Obviously she was conflicted about her thought, but eventually she shared it with me – that she’d never had to force a man out of his trousers before. I laughed at her joke, trying hard to restrain the fantasies forming in my mind and the erection that threatened to grow in my lap. I was still covered by my t-shirt, but there’s only so much you can hide.  
  That evening my dreams were all of her.

  Tonight was her last night. Tomorrow she would move onto her next client, and my regular carers would return from their holiday. She had hinted that she was thinking of leaving the agency, that she was unhappy with how they treated their employees. We might never see each other again.  
  Lying in bed, I called for her. I sleep with pillows under my knees, and they needed adjusting for comfort. Once again she arrived in her flimsy red top, my attention instantly drawn to her hard nipples poking through the thin fabric. I forced myself to maintain eye contact while I asked for help.

  Yolanda pulled down my duvet, exposing me to the cold night air. I gripped the towel over my lap, the only thing keeping me covered. She adjusted the pillows to my satisfaction. I asked her to adjust the pillow under my head as well. She leaned over me, her chest lingering inches from my face.  
  I stared.  
  I tried so hard to resist but my discipline was wearing thin. She was leaving tomorrow, I might never see her again, I didn’t want her to go without one last glimpse. I tried to force myself to look away, to think of something else, anything else. And that’s when it happened.

  Yolanda straightened up and looked into my eyes. But she saw immediately that my eyes were not meeting hers. My gaze quickly snapped back to hers, but it was too late. She had most definitely noticed. I stuttered and started to make an apology – but there was that smirk of hers again. The same one that flashed across her face before she made that naughty joke, the one that drove me wild.

  “I knew you looked,” she said with a chuckle in her voice.  
  “Sorry,” I muttered, my cheeks burning red.  
  “It’s okay,” she said. “I know it’s see-through. You don’t think I would wear it if I didn’t want you to look, right?” She leaned in closer. My eyes were drawn again to the tempting little peaks in the red fabric. “You like it?”  
   I was mesmerised. I didn’t even notice her taking away my towel until it was too late.

  “Hey!” I yelped, realising she had uncovered me. At the same time I realised I had lost the battle to hold back my erection. My hands raced down to cover my shame, but she batted them away.  
  “It’s only fair,” she said. “You’ve been looking at me all week. Don’t I get a peek?”  
  “Um… okay…” I said, feeling my chest tightening with nerves. Or was it excitement?

  Kneeling at my bedside, her arm resting on my fuzzy round tummy, Yolanda leaned in close to my throbbing hard cock. She inspected me intensively; she seemed fascinated. I watched her eyes as she inspected my body. She smirked as my cock twitched and danced with desperate desire.

  “I did this to you?” she asked, knowing the answer full well.  
  “Yes,” I admitted.  
  “You have been trying to hide this all week?” she asked, a note of concern in her voice.  
  “Um…”  
  “Maybe you want me to do something about it?” she said, her eyes following the stirring of my cock. I couldn't speak. “You have to tell me, okay? I need to know you want it.” Her eyes met mine with a serious look. Almost stern.

  “Please…" I faltered. "Please would you… do something about it?”

  Yolanda's grave face broke out in an endearing smile. Her fingers closed around my shaft, her soft hand slowly stroking me up and down. Her eyes were fixed on my cock as she worked it, my hips squirming and bucking what little they could while she pleasured me.  
  With a quavering moan, I came in her hand. I could hardly believe this was happening. I had been dreaming about it all week, and somehow it had become a reality. Her hand milked me dry, all while she inspected my body closely, seemingly fascinated by the effect she had on me.

  Once I was satisfied, she licked her fingers clean. Then she stood up, leaning over me again. She stroked my hair, looking down at me with a warm smile. I felt myself melt inside. Then she leaned in close, and I tasted myself on her lips as we shared a long, tender kiss.  
  She covered me again with the duvet, planted another sweet kiss on my forehead, and asked if I needed anything else tonight.

  “No thank you… I think that’s everything for now…”  
  “Okay,” she said warmly. “If you need anything else, just call me. And I’ll see you in the morning, okay? Perhaps you need more help before I go?”  
  And with a grin and a wave, she was gone.

  Tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 21st March 2018 on tumblr, before the purge.


End file.
